Halloween Fear
by Jemi
Summary: The Titans were enjoying a nice halloween, but were attacked by a pumpkin headed guy. Now, faced with fears they have to overcome, will they come out of it whole, or will they be trapped in a world run by nightmares and fear. Please Review.
1. Jack the Pumpkin King

**__**

A/N. Hey everyone. I decided to write a Halloween fic in recognition of the wonderful day of All Hallows Eve. It will, and I stress this, will be done by Halloween. So, I hope you enjoy. Although this is part of my TT universe, Robin and Starfire and just friends still. They haven't progressed that far yet. Just wait, they will get there. I promise. I just won't happen over night. They're too young. But be patient and all will be revealed, things will happen. So even though it is Robin/ Starfire, right now it is just friendship. Except for a little part in a later chapter. It will be a sort of foreshadowing. I shan't reveal anymore.

The five Titans were walking the streets on this night of All Hallows Eve. Supposedly they were patrolling, but it was unlikely any bad guys would do anything. It was just plain tacky and clichéd to attack on Halloween.

They all looked around at the cacophony of children in costumes. There were some dressed as batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, and other members of the Justice League. Some were of Sailor Moon, Xena even. But what amused them to no end was how many children were dressed up as the Titans themselves. There were miniature Cyborgs, Beast Boys, Ravens, Robins and Starfires running around. Many favored Robin or Starfire however. It was cute seeing a blond Robin or a brunette Starfire. A little girl dresses as Raven passed by.

"Halloween is just a pointless endeavor to obtain candy. It is nothing but a waste of time and energy."

It was kind of eerie at how well the little girl was able to impersonate Raven, however, the effect was ruined when the little girl giggled and ran off with her friend dressed like Starfire.

"Look guys, mini-uses. I never realized we were so popular." Cyborg's eyes were bulging out a little as he watched a little version of him walk by, happily munching on a candy bar. Some people who saw the Titans usually did a double take; unsure of whether they were the real titans or kids in costumes.

As the night wore on, the Titans didn't come across any major incidents; just a few cases of some kids toilet-papering a house, or older kids trying to steal some candy from some littler kids. On their cay back to the island, they came across a strange commotion. A man wearing a skeleton costume, a pumpkin head, and a black cape was running around zapping things with a cane/wand type thing with a bat at the top. He was laughing maniacally and dancing his way around the block.

****

"On this night called Halloween

I'm the scariest thing you have seen."

The Titans were frozen, watching as he zapped some kids passing by.

****

"Scary things you shall see

Run away, you must flee!"

"I do not recall hearing about this happening on the night of Hallows."

"This doesn't happen Starfire. This guy just broke the rules. He attacked on Halloween. Man, how sad is that? He even wore a costume."  
The pumpkin headed man faced the Titans when he heard Starfire and Cyborg talking.

****

"More little kiddies out to play

Let's have some fun, what do you say?"

"I say, let the games begin. Titans GO!" At Robin's exclamation everyone dropped the sacks of candy they had collected and got into fighting positions.

****

"So you little brats think you can beat me?  
I am Jack the Pumpkin King, and we shall see."

With that, he leapt up in the air and shot a blast at Beast Boy, who turned into a Pterodactyl and flew by the orange streak. It hit a mailbox, bringing it to life. The mailbox sprouted razor sharp looking teeth and little bat wings, and started chasing Beast Boy through the air.

Jack the Pumpkin King laughed hysterically and looked at Cyborg, who glared back. Jack's pumpkin head grinned and he took aim with his wand, but he wasn't aiming at Cyborg; he was aiming at the hot dog stand.

Nobody was moving, save Beast boy, who was still trying to out fly the mailbox. They were too stunned at seeing a hot dog stand get up and walk around, spewing hot dogs, ketchup and mustard. There were projectile relish, onions, chili, and missile hot dog buns. If it weren't for the fact that knives and other utensils were being used as weapons, the sight would have been comical. Jack took advantage of the Titan's stunned situation and blasted an electrical pole, a fire hydrant, and a traffic signal.

"What the-" Robin finally managed to snap out of his stupor and jump into action. "Guys, split up. I've got the traffic light." Everything it touched got an electric charge and go up and walked around. The signal was zooming about. Colored beams were emanating from the three lights.

Starfire went after the electrical pole, which because it was connected to other poles, was dragging them around. They too became animated. A power line got free and started thrashing around, whipping through the air. It hit Starfire in her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

Raven took the fire hydrant. Water streamed out, drenching everything in sight. It connected with the water lines underground and suddenly water was coming up from the sewers. Raven couldn't get the breath to say her words of power because she was busy spewing water that was splashing in her face. No matter how far she flew, the water followed her.

Cyborg was dodging foodstuffs, and flying cutlery. He turned his right arm into his sonic blaster, but he couldn't get a clear shot because he was dodging. He watched as the little umbrella was spinning, and the cart was chasing him. It was like a scene from some cheesy horror movie.

The flying mailbox was still chasing Beast Boy, now shooting razor sharp letters at him. He got an idea and flew towards a sewer pipe with water rushing out of it. At the last possible second, he flew up. Since he was more agile than the mailbox, it flew straight into the water and came out the other side-dead. The power over that particular sewer disappeared as well. He was just going to tell the others when he heard a scream from Starfire.

When Beast Boy turned to see what was wrong, he found Starfire was trapped. Four poles had surrounded her and each arm and leg was captured in the power lines. No matter how hard she struggled, she could not get the leverage to free her self.

Beast Boy was just about to change and help when a birdarang flew by and severed one of the lines. That was all the help Starfire needed. She used the severed line and flew around, wrapping the power poles up, then using her eye beams to melt the line, securing the poles.

"They cross each other out." Beast Boy was shouting this to everyone, trying to tell them how to stop the possessed things.

"If you ram them together, the power cancels each other out."

Starfire heard and nodded, then started looking for Robin to help. Unnoticed by her, a signal light flew up behind her and a red laser beam careened into her back, sending her flying forward into a wall. Beast Boy saw this and ran to help her, but a green power bolt hit him.

Raven heard Beast Boy's discovery of the cross-canceling powers. She looked over and saw Cyborg was still dodging the flying food. Raven used her power, not as strong because she still wasn't able to use her power words, to try and catch the hot dog stand. It wasn't working, her concentration was divided and more strongly on the water.

"Cyborg, try and lead the stand over here, we have to get the hydrant and the stand to collide. It will destroy the possession."

Cyborg nodded and started leading the hot dog stand on a merry chase, towards Raven. Without any words the two started running towards each other, through mist and fountains of spewing water. At the last possible second she turned towards her left and he turned towards his left, and behind them a loud crash was heard. They each turned and saw and immobile hot dog stand, and the fire hydrant was lying inside the stand. They both rushed over to Starfire and Beast Boy, both of whom were groggily getting up.

"Dude, I feel funny. It feels like something shot into my body."

"Um, yeah. You were shot with that light laser thingy."

"No, what I meant was-"

Beast Boy was cut off when Starfire grabbed on to his shoulder to get up. She was looking around, searching for something, well, someone anyway. 

"Where is Robin?"

The others looked around and far off in the distance, they could see Robin chasing after Jack. He managed to cancel out the signals and power poles. Jack the Pumpkin King turned right, jumping from building roof to roof. He came back towards the four remaining Titans, still laughing.

"Dude, I think he's enjoying himself."

The others nodded in agreement with Beast Boy's deduction. It was then they realized that Jack was coming straight towards them. They all readied themselves for a fight, but none came. Instead, Jack jumped into the air and disappeared in a shower of little orange pumpkins that flittered down to the ground around the four titans. Robin came running up to them, looking for the Pumpkin King.

"Where did he go?"

Raven was the one who answered. "I can't sense him anywhere. He just jumped up and disappeared."

"My bio-scanners can't find him anywhere either."

A disembodied voice seemed to sound from all around them.

****

"Let us see what is in your mind

To what fear do you bind

All will be made real

Until, that is, you break the seal"

The Titans all frowned at the cryptic remark. They searched the city for another hour, but could find no trace of Jack the Pumpkin King. They decided to call it off for now, all being sore and tired. Even Robin was up to the idea that they try again the next day. He looked over to Starfire and was about to say something when he noticed that her arm was bleeding.

"Starfire, what happened?"

"What?"

"Your arm is bleeding."

Only then did she seem to realize that she was injured. She frowned down at the wound, a little confused. She was about to answer when she swayed a little.

"Whoa, I've got you. Are you alright?"

"I am not sure. I believe I may have hit my head when that light hit me. I just feel a little dizzy, that is all."

Robin had a hold of her arm, right where she was bleeding. He felt something go through him; a little light headed himself for a second. He shook his head and regained control. He needed to see that Starfire was all right.

"Raven." He called Raven over, knowing she would be able to help. The wound wasn't that bad, it was Starfire's knock on the head that worried him.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was walking next to Cyborg when he stumbled a little. Cyborg grabbed him be his elbow, getting some blood on him in the process. He felt something go through him, and tightened his hold on Beast Boy's arm. When he heard Beast Boy whimper he let go of him.

"Man, are you alright? You're bleeding."

"I think I skinned my elbow, but I'm fine. I feel like something is crawling around my brain or something. I feel a little light headed."

"Raven, when you're done with Star, maybe you could help out BB. His elbow is skinned, and he said he's feeling light headed too."

Raven rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. She flew over to Starfire and used her powers to heal the cut on her arm. When she touched Starfire's arm, some blood got onto Raven's hands. She finished healing Starfire and was about to check for any other injuries when she felt a wave of dizziness and nausea over come her. She shook her head and it passed as quickly as it came.

When she checked Starfire, she couldn't find anything wrong. Something was off though. Raven couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Starfire seemed off. Since she couldn't seem to figure it out, Raven went over to check out Beast Boy. She healed his elbows when another wave of nausea and dizziness over whelmed her. This time she stumbled a little.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy. I just think I'm tired. You're healed, let's go home."

They arrived at the tower, Robin holding onto Starfire, who seemed more tired that usual, and Cyborg supporting Raven and Beast Boy.

"Finally home. Is it just me, or do we seem even more tired than usual?"

"Yes. I don't know why, but I feel drained. And I feel like…I feel like something is off. Something is crawling around my brain, looking for something."

They all plopped down on the couch, each contemplating the statement. Yes, they all feel tired, more than was normal. And yes, they all felt like something was crawling around in their brains looking for something.

They had all gotten up and decided to go to bed when the lights cut out. Cyborg turned on his built-in light, while Starfire charged up some star bolts. They were all looking around because it felt like something was in there with them. No one could find anything though.

"There! Wait, I saw something. Like it was out of the corner of my eye."

"There. I saw it too. But when I glanced directly at it, it disappeared."

A pair of red eyes seemed to hover, then disappear. A shadow appeared, and then disappeared when they looked at it directly.

"Uh, Raven. Is this your powers acting up again?"

"Nope. This time it is definitely not me."

Beast Boy looked around to the others, giving voice to the question they all wanted to ask.

"Then what is it?"

**__**

A/N. So, how do you like it? I will hopefully be done with it by Halloween. It is one of my favorite holidays, and I had this idea, so I went with it. Like my other Teen Titan fics, (except Necessary) this is in the same universe, but can be read alone.

**Honestly, I really can't write action sequences, but I liked the idea of inanimate objects coming to life and having the Titans fight them. It adds a little bit of unrealistic humor to the story. Anyway, tell me what you think by clicking on the little box at the bottom of the page and reviewing. It would be ever so kind of you.**

You know, I was just thinking. I wonder who the very first author was for It seems like an interesting bit if information.


	2. Going Their Separate Ways

Hello. I didn't forget. I was just busy with school and another story. I am sorry it took so long to update, but now I have to people can stop worrying. (I am not sure you did in the first place.) I would like to thank people for reviewing. THANK YOU!!! (Hugs and kisses for everyone. I am really happy today. Hehehehe.)

I would like to tell where my Jack the Pumpkin king came from. Every time I typed the word _pumpkin_ I always added a _g _so it turned out to be _pumpking. _Thus the name. I like it. And it was better than what I originally planned with was something like Jack Slaughter.

Anyway, here we go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The group of young super heroes formed a circle with each facing a different direction. Best Boy saw something move, but he wasn't sure what it was. When he turned to look directly at it, the thing disappeared.

"Guys, I thing I saw something over there." He walked a bit away from the others, trying to get a better look. He thought he saw a light bobbing through the hall.

"I do see something. Guys, this way." Pause. "Guys? Is anybody there?" Beast Boy turned around but didn't see anyone else in the room.

"_Hel-loooooo. Is anybody there?" _There was no answer.

"Okay, nothing like being alone in a big, dark tower, when scary things are happening. IF SOMEBODY IS JOKING, IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

Something cold and clammy brushed up against his arm, but when he turned towards it, nothing was there. Beast Boy started walking towards the door, and when he thought he felt a cold wind just behind him, he sped up. However, when Beast Boy reached out and touched the handle, it fell off into his hand.

He stared at it a moment, like he couldn't understand that the knob had just fell into his hand. He felt a hand touch his shoulder then, and it sent a set of chills wracking his body. He turned around and saw the shimmery outline of something. It was coming slowly closer. When it was close enough for Beast Boy to see, he found that he didn't want to see it.

"I don't believe in ghosts, I don't believe in ghosts." He kept repeating this mantra as he stared into the face of the floating specter. It wasn't pure white or milky. It still had some semblance of color, enough to let Beast Boy know that the liquid leaking down the ghost's leg was blood, and that the mush showing from its stomach was its guts.

He turned his back to it just as he saw another one showed up. This one had half of its head missing, showing its brains.

"HELP!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Beast Boy was banging on the door, hearing the moans of the ghosts behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, anybody see where B.B. went?" Cyborg didn't notice when the shape-shifter left, but he thought he heard Beast Boy say he saw something, but after that he disappeared.

"He left? Why would he split up from the group at a time like this? What was he thinking?" Everybody turned to look for Beast Boy after Robin's questions.

"Robin, I do not think it was Beast Boy's intention to leave us. I believe it was out of his control." Starfire's comment was not a comforting one.

Cyborg used his sensors but couldn't find anything. However, he had a felling that Beast Boy wasn't really far.

"_Help._"

"Hold up a sec guys. Did ya'll hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I don't know. It sounded kinda far away." His head was turning in all directions, his ears straining, trying to find the source of the cry.

"I don't hear anything Cyborg. Come on guys, hopefully we'll find Beast Boy before whatever else is in the tower does."

Robin, Raven and Starfire walked out of the common room and into the hall, but Cyborg stayed behind. He was still sensing something, and it was something his electronic sensors wouldn't read.

"Beast Boy, is that you? Can you hear me little buddy?"

The sound of electronics behind him caught his attention. When he turned, he couldn't find anything, or anyone. He walked into the hall, but no one was there either. So Cyborg continued walking down the hallway. As he walked, the beeping noise kept getting louder and louder.

He passed by rooms with the doors opened. Inside was medical equipment. He didn't see anybody inside the rooms; come to think of it, the Tower didn't even have these rooms. But they did look familiar.

He went into one of them. It was quiet and sterile in this one; no machines beeped. Cyborg caught sight of himself in a mirror and stopped dead in his tracks. He was human, completely and totally human. There were no metal, no robotic parts, just flesh.

He reached up and touched the side of his face, feeling skin there when for years there was none. Behind him he saw someone moving. And that is when he recognized this was one of his father's medical rooms. He turned and looked because the figure was unclear in the mirror.

"Victor." The voice was high and quiet. It came closer and Cyborg gasped and took an involuntary step back.

"Aren't you happy to see your mother?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, Raven was frightened; she could and would freely admit that, at least to herself. First Beast Boy went missing and now Cyborg decided to disappear.

"Stay close. I don't know how that thing managed to get Beast Boy and Cyborg, but we have to be on our guard. Keep your eyes peeled."

Raven supposed it was a sign of just how distraught Starfire was that she didn't ask for clarification. Wait, now that Raven thought of it, the green light was missing too. Where was Starfire?"

"Robin, where is Starfire?"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and looked around him. Starfire was at his left side, or so he thought. How could she have disappeared without him noticing?

"Starfire!" Robin was starting to get worried. At least when Raven lost control of her powers, he knew nothing would hurt them. But this was different. He wasn't sure if Starfire was safe, or Cyborg and Beast Boy either.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starfire was standing next to Robin one minute, then when she turned to face something she thought she saw out of the corner of her eye, he wasn't there after she turned back.

"I do not like this. No one told me of this Halloween custom."

She started walking around, trying to find Robin and the others. She walked down the hallway, which seemed longer than normal. When she finally reached the end, it didn't lead to the elevator, as it should have. Instead it led to a room, a brightly lit room full of laughter and talking. Starfire smiled and sped up. Inside, she found her friends, and she also found a visitor.

"Why, hello sister dear."

"Blackfire?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raven followed closely to Robin. She really didn't want to end up alone in this place. It was reminiscent of every bad horror movie she'd seen. The bad guys splits up all the unsuspecting teenagers before they are killed in horrible and painful ways.

"What could be doing this, and why?" It was actually a rhetorical question, however, she was still with Robin. Right now, she was glad she wasn't alone.

"If we figure that out, we will find the others."

They continued to walk, going from floor to floor, but not finding anyone. Just for kicks, and to say they really didn't leave any stone unturned, they checked the roof. Of course they didn't find any of the others, but really the had to try.

"Where could they have gone? I know they didn't leave the tower, I could still sense their presence, just not exactly where. It is almost like they were on an different plane, but in the same place."

"Okay, bad flashbacks to when Larry was here. Let's not go there. Alright?"

Suddenly and out of nowhere, a beam flew at Raven, knocking her back and unconscious. Robin called out her name and ran to her, but she disappeared before his very eyes. She was never really with him.

"Who did that? Show yourself!" Robin stood up and looked all about the rooftop.

From the shadows a figure emerged. It was lithe and appeared to be about Robin's height. He slowly walked forward, but stopped before he reached the light.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded, but the figure didn't answer. However, a second and most definitely feminine figure emerged from the shadows and joined the first. She walked over and stood next to him. They were facing Robin and no one moved.

"Who are you?" Robin asked again, frustrated with not getting an answer. The female figure stepped forward into the light. Robin gasped and she laughed. Though there were small changed, he still knew that laugh, he knew that hair, that face, that figure.

"Starfire?"

"Close, but no. She was called that once, but now it's Ebonfire." It was the other one who answered, and Robin recognized that voice too. It was his, and his suspicions were confirmed when the figure stepped from the shadows and stood next to Ebonfire. His hair was a little longer than Robin's and the features were a little more sharp and angular, but otherwise, Robin felt he was looking into a mirror.

"And I am Deathwing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Raven had lost Robin right after she noticed Starfire was missing. What a great way to spend Halloween, being attacked by inanimate objects, then being picked off one by one. She was more annoyed than she was scared. What was the whole point? What purpose did this serve?

"Raven." A disembodied voice echoed throughout the basement, which is where Raven decided to go. It seemed logical at the time, but now, with disembodied voices, not such a good idea.

"Who's there?" Raven turned around in a circle, trying to peer into the dark. She was usually at home in the dark, but right now, she really wouldn't mind some of Starfire's light.

"Raven." This voice was different than the first, and familiar.

"What do you want?" Raven heard footsteps coming from all around.

The footsteps came closer, and the sound of something falling consistently. Suddenly an eerie green glow shined through the darkness. It was refreshing to finally be able to see clearly, that was until Raven got a glimpse of what was in the dark.

Beast Boy was standing there, his skin decaying and sloughing off. Parts of his internal organs were showing through, and they weren't in much better condition. Cyborg was next to him, not looking much better. What flesh he had was gone, his muscle showing though; pus flowing from open sores, blood slowly seeping from open wounds.

Robin was there too. His face was still intact, if a little worse for wear, his uniform was ripped and in tatters. He had a gaping hole in his stomach though. Raven could see right through him. And Starfire. She was still beautiful, even though her throat was slit. Her eyes were still the same purest green ever, and that is where the eerie green glow was coming from.

She stood close to Robin who put his arm around her. Everyone was glaring at Raven, pure hatred showing from his or her eyes. She didn't understand what was going on.

"What happened to you guys?"

"You did. You went crazy, you killed us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

****

Okay everyone, that is it for right now. Can you guess what everyone's darkest fear is? Hopefully I made it clear without really giving anything away.

This chapter served the purpose of separating everyone and introducing their fears. Hopefully they will be able to over come their fears, because the consequences could be dire if they are over come by their nightmares.

Thank you and Please Review.

Jemi.


	3. Ghosts, Pasts, and Switches

Beast Boy turned around and faced the ghosts. There was more of them now, all forming a semi-circle about the shape shifter. He slit down the door, drawing his knees into his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"We know…"

"…know what you…"

"…you fear…"

The ghosts were all talking at the same time, overlapping each other. Their voices grated on Beast Boy's ears like nails on a chalkboard. They sent tingles down his spine and caused his hair to stand on end.

"Your friends…"

"…friends can never…

"…help you…"

"…never help you…"

They closed in, tightening the semi-circle.

"You are alone…"

"…alone with…"

"…you are alone with…"

"…us…"

Beast Boy flinched at the words. He hated ghosts and he loathed being alone. His eyes, which had been closed in an effort to block out the ghosts, shot open when he felt a hand slide across his arm.

"Do you think…"

"…think they need…"

"…you?"

"What do…"

"…you give…"

"…give…"

"…to the…"

"…give to the team?"

On and on, the ghosts commented about how useless Beast Boy was. They told him that he couldn't really do anything. He couldn't fly like Starfire and Raven, he didn't have super strength, he couldn't move things with his mind, he couldn't absorb energy, he couldn't do martial arts like Robin.

"That's not true." But Beast Boy's voice was small and uncertain. "I have powers too. I'm useful."

"That's right." The head ghost was saying. When ever he…it…whatever, took a breath to speak, Beast Boy could see his diaphragm actually inflate. He was speaking alone this time.

"You can shape shift. You can turn into any animal. Is that really all that impressive?"

"What can that…"

"…accomplish?"

"Could you single handedly defeat someone? Like Starfire can? Or like Raven can. You've seen what they can do with their powers. What about Cyborg? Or Robin, can your skills really match up to them?

"Singly handedly…"

"…Defeat…"

"Starfire and Raven…"

"…Cyborg and Robin…"

"…better than…"

"…than you."

"Would you be able to win in a fight?"

"Win…win…win…"

"They don't need you."

"Don't…don't…don't..

"They don't want you."

"don't want…"

"…you…"

Over again the ghosts battered at his confidence, his sense of self worth. Beast Boy had closed his eyes against the attack. All the other ghosts were joining in, repeating over and over insults.

"Just let go. Let it all go."

"Let…go…let…go…let…go…"

"If you do, you can join _us_."

"Join…us…join…us…join…us…"

The ghost reached his hand out to Beast Boy.

"Maybe…maybe you're right. They don't need me. They don't want me."

As Beast Boy said that, his body began to flicker.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cyborg couldn't believe his eyes. His mother was standing in front of him, just as alive and beautiful as he remembered.

"Well, Victor, come give your mother a hug."

"She was smiling and opened her arms for him. Still, he didn't move. His mother gave a small sigh and a chuckle, and then walked to him instead. He tensed when her arms wound about him; he was half expecting her to go through him.

"Victor is something the matter. You look as if you've seen a ghost."

That snapped Cyborg out of his stupor.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…I…well, that is…I missed you." He finished sort of lamely.

"That's sweet. I was only gone a few days, but I missed you too. Now," His mom linked her arm though his and started guiding them towards the door. "Have you gotten taller? And, my, oh my, football must be going well. My little boy is growing up on me. Why, it seemed like only yesterday you were running around, holding your blanket, naked as the day you were born."

Moooooom." But he was smiling. This felt nice, like nothing changed. His mother hadn't died; he wasn't part machine, and his father. Well, he didn't know about his father. Maybe they could understand each other in this place; maybe his father would finally appreciate his abilities. Finally realize that he didn't want to follow in his parent's footsteps and become a scientist. Speaking of…

"Your father has filled me in on what 's been happening. I'm so proud of you Victor. We are going to celebrate your football scholarship; we're going to have a Barbeque, and all your friends are invited." She slanted Victor a sly look, "Even that pretty young Marcy girl."

His mother laughed as Victor blushed lightly.

"I can't believe you're almost out of high school. Soon you'll be gong away to college, you'll meet a girl. Then the next thing you know, you'll be getting married and making me a grandmother."

"Mom, please. Don't plan my future yet. Let me at least finish high school before you start planning on grandkids." But Victor was laughing as he said that.

Victor looked at his mother and smiled. He had to tell her about…what? He felt as if he was forgetting something. He looked around the backyard, which they had just entered, and felt that something was missing. He felt as if he was supposed to be doing something, something important. But right then, his father faced him and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you son."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starfire walked further into the room, surprised to see her sister there.

"Blackfire, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Starfire. Who else would it be?" She looked around at the others; the look on her face was one that said "_duh_."

"But sister, I thought you were in the custody of the Centuari police. How did you manage to escape?"

Blackfire shrugged nonchalantly. "I got out on good behavior." Starfire was confused.

"Oh, by the way, sister dear, you have a new room. I took yours."

Her brows furrowed and her head cocked to the side, Starfire asked, "Why?"

"Because it was bigger, and had a better view."

"Why are you in need of my room?"

"Cuz, I'm staying here. Isn't that great?"

"Staying? But…I thought…but…huh?" Starfire was beyond confused, she was speechless, her mind unable to grasp what was happening. First Blackfire tried to frame Starfire, and then she tried to force her to marry a giant green booger. And now Blackfire was expecting a warm welcome from Starfire?

"Starfire, aren't you happy to see your sister?" She looked at Beast Boy, her brow scrunched up.

"Year, Star. It's been a long time since you've seen her. You should be glad." She turned toward Cyborg.

"I…uh…"

"Don't tell me you, of all people, are still holding a grudge against Blackfire." It was Raven who spoke this time, her arms crossed, an impatient look on her face.

"I…well I… I am…"

"Star? Will you give her a chance? She is your sister." Starfire looked at Robin and her features softened slightly. She really did NOT understand any of what was happening. Starfire was confused and she didn't think that even Robin could help her understand this one.

"I feel…unsure right now. There is much I do not comprehend. I think I need to be alone for a time."

Starfire slowly walked out of the room and up the stairs to the roof. It was sunny out, which didn't seem right. She felt lost right now, like things weren't as they should be. Wasn't she doing something before she stumbled on Blackfire and her friends? Something important seems just out of reach.

Starfire walked to the edge and sat down. The wind was blowing softly, cooling the warm air. It was quiet, at least until something grazed the back of her neck.

"_She's trying to take your place."_

Her head snapped up and she looked around for the source of the voice.

_"She's trying to take your friends"_

Is someone there?" 

_"She hates you and wants you gone. She wants to take your place."_

Who are you?" Starfire sot up and got into her fighting stance, and she avidly searched the roof for whoever was speaking. 

"Hello Sister Starfire."

"Was it you who spoke earlier?"

Blackfire just smiled and walked closer to Starfire. Her eyes were glowing a deep, dark purple, different from her normal color. They were colder and meaner, even for Blackfire.

"Hearing voices, Sister dear? Not exactly something I'd admit to my friends."

"What are you doing here? Why must you punish me so? What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing more than being born, nothing more than living, breathing, laughing, everything. I was born years before you, but those years were pure bliss because you weren't there. You ruined everything, you ruined my life. I loathe you for it. And so, I will ruin yours."

Starfire gasped. She'd always known Blackfire hadn't like her, but she never realized those feelings were so strong as to be hatred. Starfire had never thought Blackfire would hate her for simply being alive.

"I am sorry you feel that way. I have never felt anything but love and respect for you. It deeply that you do not return those feelings of sisterhood." Starfire looked down as she started to walk back inside the tower.

Starfire had just walked passed her sister when she felt a stinging pain in her back, that a second later sent her flying towards the wall. Quickly gaining control, Starfire flipped over, and then used the wall as a springboard to launch herself into the air. She hovered and stared incredulously as her sister.

"What are you doing?" Instead of answering, Blackfire launched herself into the air too, and smiling maniacally, started throwing violet star bolt after star bolt towards Starfire. It was all Starfire could do to dodge them. Blackfire was a fierce warrior, but Starfire had defeated her twice before. And she could do it again. Starfire charged up her star bolts and returned her sister's attacks.

The two sisters fought few what could have been minutes, or hours, or even days for what they noticed. Time had no meaning. The fight was intense, even more so than the last two. Neither girl showed any mercy. All the noise from the fight drew the attention of the other titans; who came up to the roof. However, neither combatant noticed. They'd moved past star bolts to hand to hand combat.

Finally Starfire saw an opening in her sister's defense and kicked Blackfire hard. The kick sent Blackfire flying down towards the roof, hard and fast. Starfire followed, determination clear on her face. When she reached her sister, Blackfire grabbed a hold of Starfire's arms and threw her down onto the roof. She then jumped on top of Starfire. The two were rolling on the roof, closer and closer to the edge, until they fell off. They were falling, still kicking and punching each other. The others ran to the edge and watched before they ran back in to go down to the water's edge. The two girls fell into the water and were forced a part.

Starfire was shocked out of her rage when she felt the iciness of the water that suddenly engulfed her. She opened her mouth, only to choke on a mouthful of water. She opened her eyes and fought her way to the surface, coughing and spitting out water and trying to take great gulping breaths of air. She turned towards the tower and started swimming. Starfire saw her friends running down the rocks to the water's edge.

Starfire slowly dragged herself out of the water, grateful when Robin held his hand out to help her.

"What were you two doing? What happened?"

Robins voice was hard and angry with her. Starfire opened her mouth to speak, however…

"She attacked me. And for no reason." But it wasn't Starfire who spoke. Her eyes widened as she recognized that voice; and it was NOT the voice of her sister.

"No, that's a lie." Starfire's eyes widened even more at her own voice, which was not hers. She looked to Robin to try and explain, but was faced with Cyborg's sonic canon arm, Robin's bird-a-rang, Beast Boy as a large tiger, and Raven, levitating some rocks. All were ready to attack her.

"Wait! What are you doing? Why are you going to attack me?"

"We gave you a chance, and you blew it. Three strikes and you're out. Blackfire."

Starfire gasped and she whirled on her sister…

…Only to find herself. Starfire wasn't looking at Blackfire, but a mirror image of herself. But then…No that wasn't possible. She turned and flew to the water and managed to catch a brief glance at herself before she was blasted by Cyborg. She saw in the reflection, not her own face, but Blackfire's. Her sister had somehow managed to switch bodies. She turned with the intention of explaining, but stopped at what she saw.

Robin had his back to her, and he was holding Blackfire. Whom he believed to be her; Starfire.

'But you have all been tricked. I'm Starfire, not her.' She wanted to say those words but could not because she was once again being attacked. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were all charging her. But Starfire couldn't fight her friends. Not like this, not when they believed themselves to be fighting Blackfire. So she flew off, intending to go far away. She had not gotten far when she heard her sister speak.

"Let her go. For now. We will search or her later. She will not be able to get far." Starfire turned and saw her sister lean in closer to Robin, and his arm tighten around her. Blackfire looked up into the air, straight at Starfire, and winked.

Starfire flew off, tears in her eyes. Her worst fear had come to pass, just not the way she thought. Her sister had truly taken her place.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Hello, me here. I like this chapter. I know it doesn't include Robin and Raven. While I have Robin's stuff all planned out, I am absolutely unsure of what to do with Raven. However, I am sure I will get help, or figure it out all on my own._

_I hope this wasn't too confusing for everyone. Just remember, it is sort of like a big giant dream…thingy. So, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Just read the story for enjoyment purposes right now and worry about analyzing it later. Have fun. I am._

_Next chapter will be up soon. (prays, and hopes, and crosses fingers, beats computer with voodoo chicken bones, and rabbit's feet, and four-leaf clovers. Need luck, and lots of it.)_

_Thank you and Please review._

_Jemi._


	4. Feelings, woah, woah, feelings

Raven heard what her friends said, but it wasn't processing in her brain. She would never hurt, or kill, her friends. It just wasn't something she'd do. NO MATTER WHAT!!!! It wouldn't matter how much she lost control, Raven could never hurt her friends.

"No, you're wrong. If wouldn't…I couldn't do this to you. Never!"

Beast Boy came forward and looked at Raven, hatred shining in his eyes. Raven did not like seeing that expression from him.

"Then how do you explain this Raven? We didn't just wake up this way, you know. It was done _to_ us. And since you're the only one who isn't mangled and dead, and you're the only one who has the power to do this to us, this it stands to reason that it was you who did this."

Okay, no offense to Beast Boy, but in any other circumstances, Raven would have been impressed with Beast Boy's speech. Apparently he gets smarter after he dies.

"Now, you have to join us. You have to suffer and become like us."

Suddenly the lights all turned on, temporarily blinding Raven. After her eyes became accustomed to the change, she immediately wished they hadn't. Devices of the utmost torture were scattered throughout the basement. In fact, she took a fearful step back.

In one corner was a stereo system; in another was an apple-bobbing tub. There was a shrunken head toss and a pumpkin smashing area. Everything was a game, a Halloween party game.

"This is my punishment? A Halloween party?"

Raven wasn't sure whether to run for her life or laugh. Either scenario seemed plausible right now.

Beast Boy came forward and grabbed Raven's hand. Raven tried not to cringe at the feel of his decomposing flesh, but it was hard. Over some speakers blared the song "Monster Mash."

Running seemed like a really good idea right now, as she was forced, by Beast Boy, to dance. The other three Titans were strangely quiet, and stood back and watched.

Beast Boy held Raven tightly to him. Raven got his flesh and juices all over herself. She tried not to gag, but she could feel the bile rise to the back of her throat. He spun her out, pulled her back, causing squishy noises to sound, and then twirled her around and around.

When the song finally ended, Raven wanted nothing more than to throw up. She didn't have anytime for rest, because Cyborg immediately took Raven to the apple tub. She cautiously peered inside and saw the reddest, plumpest, most beautiful apples, floating in crystal clear water.

"Now, you have to bob for apples, make sure you get the biggest and reddest apple."

Raven was very apprehensive about doing this. She wasn't really sure if she could trust these people, these shadows of her former friends. They weren't the same friends she once knew. They really didn't like her, and she was not about to put her face anywhere near that water!

Cyborg, however, took the decision away from Raven when he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her face into the water. He held her under until she was sure she would inhale the water. But at the last possible second, Cyborg let Raven up.

"What, no apple?" It was a sneer. Without any warning, he dunked Raven back in. She barely had time to close her mouth from taking great gulps of air. As a result, she got a mouth full of water. It tasted foul, worse than anything Beast Boy could have ever cooked up. Raven struggled and tried to fight, but Cyborg was too strong. She couldn't concentrate enough to use her powers either.

"This ain't gonna stop until you get an apple, Raven." Again, Cyborg dunked her, but this time Raven was prepared. She moved her head until she found an apple. Opening her mouth wide, she bit into it, getting a good hold.

Cyborg let her up when he saw that she had an apple in her mouth.

"Good girl. Now, take a big bite." He was holding her hands behind her back with one of his. His free hand, Cyborg used to hold the apple to Raven's mouth. Since she couldn't breath, Raven had no choice but to bite. She closed her eyes and took a large chunk of the apple. It was…juicy. Juicier than a normal apple should be. Its flavor was off too. She opened her eyes and looked straight into the apple…

…And promptly choked on the bite in her mouth. However when she went to spit it out, Cyborg wouldn't let her; he put his hand over her mouth, forcing the chunk back in. Convulsively, Raven swallowed.

On the outside, the apple was beautiful; it was shiny and red, and big, and perfectly formed. But on the inside…inside it was rotten. Maggots and worms were crawling around, and Raven could swear that she could feel them crawling inside her. Cyborg let go of her and Raven looked down at herself. Her skin was flaking off, and underneath, she could see little the worms and maggots crawling. She started frantically scraping and scratching at her hands and arms, panicking, trying to get them out. Her skin was peeling off, blood leaking through, falling on the floor and running down her arms.

The others were walking around Raven, circling her, like a shark circles its prey.

"You hurt us, Raven. Now you must suffer as well." Starfire finally spoke. As she did so, she stopped circling. Robin walked up behind Starfire and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Look, you skin is peeling off, maggots are crawling inside you. But your punishment is not yet over." As soon as Robin stopped talking, Beast Boy started.

"You fear losing control of your powers, of destroying what you hold most dear. You think if you feel, you will lose control." Cyborg now picked up where Beast Boy left off.

"But, that is not what you fear the most. You fear, most of all, not feeling. At least with feelings, you can believe you're human. But what would you become if you lost all ability to feel? What kind of monster would you be then?"

Starfire once again spoke. "Your emotions have been slowly disappearing since you entered here. What will happen to you know, friend Raven?"

Raven looked around at her friends, in differing stages of death and decay. And felt nothing. She looked at her own hands and arms, skin missing, bugs crawling around, blood seeping, and felt nothing. She felt no sadness, no alarm, and no panic. She couldn't even force the emotions, or remember what it felt like to have any. She looked up at her friends…but could not associate any feelings about them. They weren't her friends anymore. But they accomplished serving their punishment perfectly.

From out of nowhere long chains encircled Raven; binding her arms to her side and her legs together. She couldn't move, but she didn't care. She saw the other Titans slowly walking towards her, maniacal gleams of satisfaction in their eyes. Slowly, Raven's eyes closed. She could feel her life force draining away, running down her arms and legs. She could feel her powers seep out…but she didn't care. Music started playing, a haunting, slow dirge, and the other four titans danced.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

****

Hello. That is it for this chapter. The next one will have Robin, and the conclusion. I know this isn't much right now, and I know it is short. But just bear with me. My schedule was a bit more hectic than I had first anticipated.

Raven was hard to do. I didn't want her fear to be so un-original that it was easy to guess, but hard to write. So I twisted it around. Her fear is losing control of her emotions, but her greatest fear is losing her emotions. For her, emotions are what make her human. Being the daughter of Trigon must be hard, so whatever humanity she can get, she grasps with both hands. And since her powers are charged by her emotions, losing her emotions means losing her powers. I hope that was clear.

Also, this was like a dream type thingy. So, things aren't necessarily supposed to make sense, that all gets revealed at the end. Just read it for enjoyment purposes.

The next chapter shall be posted forthwith. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!

Thank you and Please review.

Jemi


	5. Sorry

****

I wish to apologize. I don't think I am going to finish this story. The fun and enjoyment I once felt for it is gone. The chapters are a chore to write, and any inspiration I had left. I feel bad, and I do promise to finish it. It just won't be now. I'll probably revamp it; make it less of a Halloween story and more of just an everyday trials and tribulations story.

You can all be angry, I wouldn't blame you. I know I am upset. I hate leaving things unfinished. But I cannot in good conscience continue on with this story when I know anything I post will not be my best effort.

Once again my most sincere and heartfelt apologies.

Jemi.


End file.
